


I'd Rather Have You

by LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch



Series: You Know I'm Not One For Praying [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bunker Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Castiel, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/pseuds/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean save Cas, who is determined to let Dean know how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Rather loose sequel to [You Know I'm Not One For Praying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6664084) but I guess it works just as well on its own.
> 
> Basically just 1.5 k of schmoopy smut prompted by this question : "anyway, do you think about maybe writing another chapter? Like for example what happens right after Sam and Dean save Cas, and Dean and Cas are alone?" (@Mischel)

 

 

_They completed the ritual. Lucifer was gone. The room deep beneath the earth, at the heart of the Men of Letters bunker, fell silent._

  
„Sam, could you give Dean and me a minute“, Cas asked after Sam stopped crushing him with one of his big hugs and seemed content to just grin at him.

“Sure, man. I just knew you’d make it. Good to have you back.”

Sam turned and shot his brother a questioning look, clearly unsure about his behavior. When Sam had left the room, Dean and Cas just stood there for long minutes. Cas could see a series of emotions sweeping over Dean’s face: relief, doubt, hope, fear, insecurity. His hands clenched and unclenched in intervals. He was breathing like he could not get enough air.  
  
Cas took the few steps that brought him right into Dean’s personal space and put both hands on his neck, stroking his jaw with his thumbs. Dean let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Tears began to spill out from under his lashes.

Cas waited patiently, giving Dean time to get his feelings under control.

“I thought I lost you”, Dean murmured in a too small voice that broke on the last word.

“I’m here”, Cas answered, because that was all that mattered now. That they both made it out alive, once again defying destiny. Dean gripped the lapels of Cas’ trenchcoat, as if he had to reassure himself he wasn’t dreaming.

When he finally opened his eyes, he searched Cas’ face. He seemed to register that the way they stood was way more intimate than usual, even for them.

“I prayed to you… “, he began and it sounded like a question.

Cas had to smile. “I heard you.”

Dean licked lips. “So you know…”

Cas just looked at him. Yes, he knew. The confessions of Dean’s feelings for him had given him hope and the strength to fight – in fact they may be the only reason he could stand here right now. Cas let his gaze land pointedly on Dean’s lips. He looked back up into Dean’s eyes that widened with understanding and something else, so layered that Cas couldn’t put a name on it.  
  
The changes were minute. Cas fingers curled lightly on the back of Dean’s neck, no longer soothing, not quite possessive yet. Dean’s grip on his coat became just a little bit tighter. Dean’s breath ghosted over his face, mingling with his own. Cas knew the feeling deep in his stomach from his time being human. His insides jumped, his body became weightless for a second. It felt like falling - the moment between taking a step off a cliff and the ground rushing up to meet you. He didn't want to wait for the impact.

Castiel closed the last inches of distance between them and kissed Dean Winchester for the first time.  
  
Seven years’ worth of love and yearning – all wrapped into one soft brush of lips. He could taste the salt of Dean’s tears. He felt Dean’s blood rushing under is fingertips. He had always thought the tension between them was unbearable when they got close without touching, but the slow current branching out from their lips was something new and stronger.

The world shifted and resettled around him. And then… and then Dean’s mouth opened and his tongue swept over Cas’ lips, teasing him to let him in. The first stroke of tongue was electric. They both gasped at the contact before doing it again. Kissing Dean was like nothing he ever experienced and like everything he ever dreamed of.  
  
Their hands, immobile until now, began to explore. Dean let his fingers comb through his hair. A moan escaped Cas’ lips that Dean drank in hungrily. Cas’s hand glided down Dean’s front, making Dean gasp as he catched on a nipple.

“Take me to your room”, Cas mumbled. Dean looked at him, eyes dark with desire, and nodded. They held hands on their way through the bunker, both dazed by the situation.

As soon as they reached Dean’s room, he turned the key and turned back to Cas, a beautiful blush creeping up his neck. Cas didn’t wait for Dean’s various doubts to catch on and dived right back at his mouth.

“Stop thinking”, he growled against Dean’s lips. “Please let us have this.”

The kiss deepened, taking on a sense of urgency it did not have before. Cas began to tuck on Dean’s shirt, pushing it down his shoulders, and grabbing the seam of the undershirt to lift it over his head. Dean complied, but stopped Cas’ hands as he went for Dean’s jeans.

“I don’t know what I’m doing”, he rasped.

Cas smiled warmly at him. “I don’t either. We make it up as we go, like always. I just want to be near you, in any way you let me.”

Dean nodded, letting his hands fall back to his sides. Cas opened the zipper, pushing the jeans down and freed Dean of his boots and socks. When he looked back up he locked his gaze to Dean’s, watching for signs he was taking things too far. He slowly let his hands rove over Dean’s thighs, loving the ways the long muscles moved under his palms. When he reached Dean’s briefs, he waited with his fingertips under the seam till Dean nodded again.

Seconds later Cas had to drop his gaze. He remade this body from nothing and knew every atom that made up Dean Winchester, but he wasn’t prepared for being this close to him. He could smell Dean’s arousal, feel his warmth on his own skin. Overwhelmed he leaned his forehead on the juncture of Dean’s hip. When Dean laid his hand on the back of his head, it felt like a benediction.  
  
Cas leaned back a bit, running his fingertips over Dean’s hard length. Saliva began to flow in his mouth. On instinct, he closed his lips around the head and trailed his tongue carefully over it.

Dean gasped “You don’t have to … Cas, god, do that again.”

Encouraged, Cas tried different approaches, curled his tongue, lapped at skin, sucked gently. Dean seemed to love whatever Cas did to him. His hand stayed loose in Cas’ hair, anchoring but not guiding. When Cas dipped his tongue into the slit, Dean’s fingers gripped tight while his hips pushed forward involuntarily.

Pure want shot through Cas and he groaned around Dean’s cock, taking him even deeper. Dean seemed to understand, holding his head while he began to move his hips, gently nudging against Cas’ throat. Cas had never imagined he would get the chance to do this with Dean, and even when he had dared to think about it he hadn’t anticipated the pleasure it would give him to make Dean lose control.  
  
Dean’s pace soon became erratic; his legs trembled under Cas’ hands. Feeling bold, Cas steadied his right hand on Dean’s hip while he let the other over run up the inside of his thigh. He stroked the soft skin between Dean’s legs, slowly reaching back and higher.

Dean’s hips stuttered and all but stopped, his cock buried deep in Cas’ mouth. As soon as Cas’ fingertips found Dean’s entrance, Dean curled over him with a deep sigh. Cas could feel the first pulses of Dean’s orgasm before hot jets shot down his throat. Dean shivered through the waves and then sank down on his knees in front of Cas, searching for his mouth and kissing him deeply, as if we wanted to chase his own taste.

  
Dean guided Cas to lie on the floor, pushed his shirts up to latch on his nipple and suck hard while he shoved his right hand into Cas’ pants. When his finger closed around his erection, Cas couldn’t help to buck into it and moan.

“It’s okay, baby, I got you”, Dean murmured into Cas’ skin.

He got rid of Cas’ pants and boxers with a few efficient movements. Cas’ back arched when he could feel Dean’s touch again. His talented hand put pressure on just the right spots. He turned his wrist at the head and then set a pace that made fire burn in Cas’ spine. It didn’t take long until he tensed up.

Dean hovered over him, watching every reaction. It was his adoring look that send Cas over the edge, spilling over Dean’s hand that stroked him expertly through the aftershocks. When his body quieted, Dean lay down beside him after he grabbed his discarded shirt to clean Cas and his hand up.  
  
Dean fit his head high on Cas’ chest. For long minutes, they just lay there, bathing in the afterglow.

“If I’d known”, Cas started, unsure if he should address this topic at all. Dean said nothing. It took Cas a few minutes to find out why. Cas’ lips curled into a small smile. Dean had fallen asleep, a matching smile on his lips and his hand warm and heavy over Cas’ heart.

How fitting, Cas thought, and whispered: “It was yours all along.”

* * *

Find me on [tumblr](https://procasdeanating.tumblr.com/).


End file.
